The Stray
by KungFuu
Summary: When Iruka finds a fatally wounded enemy ninja in the woods, he takes him home against his better judgment. Unexpectedly, the man survives, and Iruka begins to learn first hand what it means to take in a stray. IruKaka BDSM
1. Chapter 1

**The Stray**

_Chapter 1_

He was walking through the woods, feeling lonely. A man who worked with him for nearly three years in the academy died while on a mission the previous week, and Iruka had spent the morning of his day off attending the memorial service. His walk carried him to the Memorial Stone, where his fingers rubbed over the engraved names in sad arcs. He let his hand fall away, deep in thought, unaware he'd been staring at the stone for nearly an hour.

The fellow teacher, the one who had died...he'd left behind a wife and a six-year-old daughter. He was popular in the academy, and quite a few of his students attended the ceremony. Many villagers came, too, as he was friendly and well-liked by most that met him. He'd written a book of poetry that had been published before he died, and everyone said at the service that it was sad to see such talent lost.

It was a little easy to pretend the memorial service would be like his own at first, when his time came, but then Iruka began to have doubts. There were many things he hadn't accomplished in his life. His stack of things he wanted to do was impressive, but he never seemed to get around to any of it. His students thought highly of him, but he didn't know how many of them would make the time to come to his memorial service.

An image flashed through his mind of a small ceremony with only a handful of people he didn't know that well, without Naruto there even, because he was away training, and Iruka was alone again, even at his own funeral. It was horrible of him, he thought, to want to leave behind a grief-stricken wife and a mourning child, but having such precious people in life—wasn't that important?

Maybe that was the sort of thing that made life worth living, for all the pain and heartbreak it caused.

Yes, he realized, his walk taking him further into the woods, beyond the border walls of Konoha, he was feeling very lonely, and he was thinking about the fact that thirty years was not enough for him to do anything worth mentioning in a funeral service. This was when he found him.

Iruka ignored his ninja instincts, telling him to be cautious, to be suspicious. Maybe it was his dark mood that made him think so little of his safety, but when Iruka saw the viciously battered enemy ninja lying half-concealed in the underbrush, he rushed to find a pulse instead of reaching for a kunai.

"Hey, can you hear me?" he asked. The ninja, a beautiful ghost-like man, blinked hauntingly blue eyes up at him. He wore a mask over the lower part of his face, and Iruka worried it was impeding his breathing. He delicately peeled it down, crouching a bit helplessly at the dying man's side. Even bruised and battered, the man was achingly beautiful. Iruka wondered what sort of people would be disappointed when the man didn't make it home. He gently took hold of the man's bloodied hand.

The hand squeezed his own, with failing strength. Iruka felt a lump settle in his throat, and he looked around a bit helplessly.

"No...hospital..." the man said, his voice a badly broken whisper. Iruka shook his head, feeling the pressure of tears behind his eyes.

"No, I won't take you to the hospital. You're...you're going to be okay. Don't worry," Iruka comforted. He didn't even know the strange ninja, but all he could think about was the people who would be waiting on him wherever he came from, worried about him, praying that if he had to die, then at least it would be quick and painless.

From looking at his wounds, Iruka judged that the man had been dying in the woods for hours.

"Cold," the man said, his lips tinged blue. "P-p-please...w-warm," he begged. Looking down on the mysterious man in his final moments, Iruka allowed himself to pretend the world of ninja did not exist. For just a moment, something human that had long been buried broke free and said, unwilling to be ignored, _he's just a man like you._

And then the question, _how would you like to be treated, if the roles were reversed?_

Not particularly mindful of any injuries—it was going to hurt no matter how he did it—Iruka picked the man up in his arms.

"It's alright now. I'll take you home and get you warm," he promised. The icy blue eyes closed, and a puff of dirty, bloody silver hair tickled at his chin. Broken in his arms, the man twitched with occasional shivers, but didn't move. He was completely limp.

Slipping past the guards (he knew exactly where in the woods they patrolled, after all) Iruka had the strange man lying on his worn-in mattress in less than a half-hour. The man passed out, though he was still sluggishly clinging to life.

Iruka's house felt a little less empty with the dying man for silent company. He stripped him and cleaned his wounds, took his time washing away dirt and grime, set up his winter space heater on the bed-side table and tucked the man under three heavy blankets.

When he realized he'd been staring at the man for hours, thinking way too much about things that were dangerous for a ninja to think about, Iruka decided to grade some papers.

So he graded, and sipped some tea, and waited for the man to die.

Then the thought occurred to him—what if he survived the night? So Iruka wrote a note saying he was not feeling well, the first time he'd requested off in years, and carried it to the academy and placed it in the basket for the substitutes to find in the morning. He didn't bother with lesson plans. He felt disconnected. A small part of his brain helpfully informed him that it was possible he was having a breakdown.

Iruka ordered some ramen on the way home, only enough for one, and went back to his house to wait.

~*~

Kakashi knew exactly where he was. When he depleted his chakra, when his body couldn't take much more abuse, his mind helpfully shut down and he found himself in a quiet, dark place, where he could focus on healing.

He'd always healed exceptionally fast—some even considered it a technique, though he had no idea how he did it. With practiced ease, he focused on what needed to be healed and took his time, in no particular rush. It helped that the cold was gone. When he'd first reached his healing place, he'd been too cold to focus on anything, and he'd worried for a second that it might really be his last moments in life.

But then he'd gotten warm somehow, and thinking about being warm and comfortable summoned vague images of a man with the kindest eyes Kakashi had ever seen below a forehead protector.

So Kakashi slowly pieced himself back together.

When he woke up, it was early morning. He still felt the burn of wounds not entirely closed, and the pounding headache that always accompanied chakra depletion, but all things considered, he was in a much better place than he'd been the previous night, shivering to death out in the woods.

He was secured in a cocoon of blankets, and nestled against his side was his rescuer. The Leaf ninja still wore his uniform, though his hair was loose and the forehead protector was gone. Kakashi felt the warmth from the small electric heater, and noticed the empty tea cup nearby, and the messy scatter of scrolls at the foot of the bed. They appeared to be essays, or perhaps mission reports.

Kakashi's eyes were drawn back to the strange ninja, who had taken him in when he should have killed him, or brought him to his Hokage for questioning. Instead, he'd bandaged him and bundled him up, keeping watch over him until he fell asleep beside him.

What kind of ninja was so trusting, and so kind?

Kakashi wondered.

While he was absorbed in these thoughts, the sleepy man's soft brown eyes blinked open, and he cuddled closer to Kakashi's side for a moment before he seemed to realize where he was. He sat up, breathing a little too fast, his fingers racing to Kakashi's neck.

Kakashi had manged to feign sleep just in time, and lay perfectly still as the man found his pulse and breathed a sigh of relief. Kakashi kept his eyes closed as the man got off the bed, tucked him in more securely, and then left the room for a moment. Kakashi heard the rush of water and the sounds of teeth being brushed. Strangely routine, and somehow soothing to hear.

His oddly kind rescuer returned to the room, leaning over him. He pulled the covers back after a moment, and Kakashi faked unconsciousness as the man's gentle hands applied fresh bandages and rubbed on healing salve.

"You look so much better today. I didn't think you'd make it through the night," he said gently. His voice sounded nothing but relieved, and Kakashi drank in the concern he could hear.

"I don't know what came over me when I found you. Pity, I guess. Even a ninja can't be strong all the time." It was almost as if the man sensed Kakashi's need to know how he ended up in a Leaf ninja's bed. Kakashi's confusion was not, however, abated—not in the least.

And then the man did something completely surprising, and it resulted in Kakashi falling in love, for the first time in his life.

The man gently lowered his lips to Kakashi's cheek, and kissed him. Then he soothed the sheets back over him, added a few more blankets, and left him be.

~*~

Iruka began to worry that he'd gone off the deep end. He knew all about ninjas having breakdowns—knew they came in strange forms sometimes.

He knew bringing a dying enemy ninja home, nursing him back to health, and then kissing him goodnight and tucking him in like a small child were all very good signs that he was losing his sanity. His mind raced with logical explanations. He'd been alone too long. The funeral had upset him more than he thought. He'd latched onto the dying man in a moment of vulnerability.

All of it was perfectly logical, and yet none of it quite explained why there was an enemy ninja sleeping in his bed.

Iruka knew he needed to report to the Hokage, he _knew_, but he just didn't. He made his favorite breakfast instead, and then he tidied up his bedroom a bit, and then he took a long bubble bath.

When he returned to the ninja's side, it was impossible to think he was on the brink of death. His color was good, his breathing was smooth and steady, and there was no expression of pain on his beautiful face. He was just sleeping quietly, innocently, and Iruka pretended for a moment that he was his, and that he belonged there, and that he'd never leave.

He sat at the man's side and pulled the blankets back enough to find his hand. He held it.

"Can you wake up?" Iruka asked gently.

~*~

The idea was crazy, but Kakashi was a genius, and quite accustomed to crazy ideas popping into his head at the strangest of times.

_You've found your owner. _

He opened his eyes. His rescuer looked adorably startled and smitten at the same time.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I...err...found you in the woods. I thought you were dying," his rescuer replied. Kakashi felt a little confused—his memory was failing to tell him exactly how he'd ended up in Leaf territory, though he certainly remembered who'd put him in such horrible shape. Now, though, that didn't seem to matter much.

"Who are you?" he asked. That was important. He needed to know the name of the person he fancied himself to be in love with. Kakashi had never felt something similar before. It was as if he'd waited all his life for him, not really believing there could be such a person out there, only to wake up in his arms. His person blinked in surprise, adorably confused.

"I'm Iruka," he said. Kakashi smiled. It was a good name for his person.

"I've waited for you. I'm glad you finally found me. I've been a stray for a long time," Kakashi said, before sleep claimed him again and he was whisked back to his healing place. Perhaps he was more wounded than he thought.

_Iruka_.

He remembered of all the dogs he'd taken in over the years, strays that wandered the streets cold and hungry. He'd turned them into ninja dogs, and kept them with him always through the magic of scroll techniques. With each one he found, he recognized the same look in their eyes—confusion, wariness, but ultimately hope. Instant love. For so long they'd watched other dogs be loved and cared for by their precious people, while they had been left alone and forgotten. For them, finally, Kakashi was their person.

For Kakashi, Iruka was his. It made perfect sense, when he thought about it.

A/N: Not much to say about this one – I know it's pretty weird, but sometimes weird things turn me on, and this idea just pressed my buttons. Thought it might press yours, too, so I thought I'd share. ^__^


	2. Chapter 2

**The Stray**

Chapter 2

Iruka knew the man could speak. He _knew _it, and yet beyond asking about what had happened and Iruka's identity, he'd refused to say another word. He managed to look bored and excited at the same time. He followed Iruka from room to room, just watching him, obviously and inexplicably pleased with him.

The thought occurred to Iruka, mostly since the man had called himself a stray, that he was simply a big puppy. There was really no other way to describe him, especially when he begged so prettily with his eyes for whatever Iruka had that he happened to want.

Some of Iruka's lunch. Some of Iruka's love.

Once he was up out of bed, the strange dynamic began between the two of them, and Iruka was deliriously happy. He didn't know why, but suddenly his empty little house was full, and the lonely aching in his heart was gone.

All of his normal routines were new. He sat on his threadbare couch, scrolls spread out on his lap for grading, and the stray curled up on the couch beside him, putting a pillow against his side and then settling there to nap. It felt oddly natural to pet his hair, stroke his smooth face, lightly scratch over his sides and muscular arms.

Iruka cooked dinner and the stray followed him around his kitchen, watching him so intently, beaming with pleasure when Iruka finally held out a small sample of what he was cooking for the stray to eat off the tips of his fingers. _Exactly _like a puppy.

And Iruka couldn't help starting to speak to him that way.

"You know, if you don't tell me your name, I'll have to give you one," he said, as they ate dinner on Iruka's bed. The stray smiled at him a bit mysteriously, leaned forward, and whispered one word against Iruka's ear.

"Kakashi," he said, smiling. Then he licked Iruka's cheek. Iruka blushed, but laughed at the stray's playfulness all the same. Just how far would they both take their little game? Iruka intended to test the waters. He reached for the stray's Lightning forehead protector—the one thing about the man that kept reminding Iruka there was a world outside his house.

"You're going to need a new collar, if you don't want to be a stray anymore," Iruka said. The stray stared at him intensely for a moment, and then removed his forehead protector on his own. Feeling strangely breathless, Iruka leaned forward and kissed him.

His stray happily kissed him back.

~*~

After dinner, Iruka pushed the game even further.

"You need a bath, Kakashi," he said. Kakashi's smirk was unmistakably challenging. Mindful of the lacerations that were still healing, Iruka gently pulled Kakashi up off his bed. Keeping a firm grip on the stray's hand, he took him into the bathroom and turned on the tap.

At first Kakashi was good. He stood behind Iruka, nuzzling against his neck, nipping playfully at his ears, and rubbing his nose in Iruka's hair. He happily let Iruka pull off his clothes, stole loving kisses as the material was removed, and for the first time in his life felt completely comfortable with all his skin bared.

But Kakashi knew how baths were supposed to go with dirty puppies. The one giving the bath _never _stayed dry. He sat in the water obediently for a little while, but when Iruka least expected it, he pulled him in.

"Kakashi!" Iruka protested, now sopping wet. In the tussle, an open bottle of bubbles fell into the water, and soon the two of them were surrounded. Iruka laughed, and kissed him again, amidst the walls of bubbles.

Kakashi was happy, like he'd never been happy before.

~*~

The next morning, his owner had to leave for work. Iruka had offered him clothes after his bath, but for the moment, he preferred to wear only his bandages. He'd been wearing a blood-crusted uniform for so long, he didn't realize how liberating it was to take it off.

So Iruka had woken up to a very happy, vastly recovered puppy in the morning, one without a stitch of clothing, who wanted nothing more than to play with Iruka all day. Kakashi could tell it was hard on Iruka to be responsible and get ready for work, so he made it easier by giving him lots of encouraging kisses, and by making him breakfast.

Iruka insisted he put on some briefs before he left, but Kakashi noticed with a sly grin that Iruka seemed perfectly content to let him cook breakfast for him without any clothes.

~*~

Iruka didn't want to over-analyze it. He refused to let himself over-analyze it.

It was simple. He'd found a stray in the woods and taken him in, not expecting him to survive the night, but he had and now they were unbelievably happy with each other. That was all. End of story.

He watched with a heated blush as his puppy bent over to retrieve a pan in a lower cabinet, almost completely nude with the exception of the heavy bandages wrapped around various limbs and his torso. Kakashi glanced over his shoulder, grinning knowingly at him.

Iruka knew there was a reason he'd always wanted a dog as a kid.

The idea of coming home to a naked Kakashi was electrifying, but he also knew that he had some nosy neighbors. Before he left for work, he wrangled Kakashi into a pair of soft, black cotton briefs.

"My neighbors might get curious, puppy, and this is for my eyes only. Rest while I'm gone, okay? I'll be home soon, I promise." Iruka kissed him, and tangled his fingers through his hair.

~*~

Kakashi was a good dog the first day. He waited in Iruka's apartment, got more sleep, and had dinner ready when his person came home. He didn't let thoughts of his village distract him. He knew nobody was waiting for him at home and it was likely nobody even cared that he was missing. He was an average ninja, highly intelligent but a loner. He had a reputation for working poorly with others. He had one signature attack that typically did more harm than good, because it left him completely vulnerable to counter-attack. He was just another face in Lightning. Maybe they would give him a funeral and maybe they wouldn't.

But Kakashi wasn't thinking about that. He would have a new life, a happier life, with his rescuer. He could forget about how hard life had been in the past. As far as he was concerned, his life began when Iruka saved him in the woods.

When Iruka came home from work, Kakashi could tell his owner was tired and a little stressed. Kakashi fed him, and then tugged him to bed.

"Wait! Before I forget...I got you something on my way home," Iruka said, a soft blush on his face. Kakashi loved Iruka's blushes. He smiled, pulling Iruka into his arms, kissing every inch of his blush. Iruka laughed. "Is that your way of telling me you like presents? Here," Iruka said, pulling something slim and black from his pocket.

Kakashi recognized it instantly, and his heart melted just as fast.

Dangling from Iruka's fingers was a soft leather collar, with a little metal dog tag attached to the clasp. Kakashi's sharp vision recognized his name, embossed on the metal in small, neat letters. He kissed Iruka passionately at the man struggled to put it on him, too happy and excited to hold still. Iruka really wanted him, enough to buy him a collar and have a tag made for him.

Despite how crazy it was, Iruka was going to keep him. Kakashi wanted nothing more than to be kept.

That night in bed, Kakashi wanted Iruka to know just how much he was loved. He worshiped his owner's body, sniffing and licking, learning every groove of bone and valley of skin. Some places were more fun to explore than others, but Kakashi was a thorough puppy, if nothing else. Iruka gasped in pleasure as Kakashi creatively used his tongue in the most intimate of places. When Kakashi finally entered him, it was slow and loving, and their happiness filled every second, no sounds except for the steady creak of the bed and the clink of the metal in Kakashi's new collar.

Kakashi knew he really loved him, then.

The next day, Kakashi didn't want Iruka to leave him. Outside their little home was a dangerous world, where silly humans killed each other for seemingly no reason—just because there was a different symbol carved in the metal on their foreheads. The world outside was bloody and painful, Kakashi knew, and he didn't want his owner to venture outside without his protection.

So he let Iruka go after making him breakfast, and then he dressed in his owner's clothes and hid his more distinguishing features—not that anyone would recognize him, or even think to take notice of him. He followed his owner's trail, very relieved to find his trail led to a safe, relatively peaceful academy, where his owner taught children.

This was good. Kakashi felt a little better. He found a good spot in a tree overlooking Iruka's classroom window and had a long nap. When he awoke, Iruka was standing underneath the tree, staring up at him questioningly.

He smiled.

"Come down, Kakashi. What are you doing here?" Iruka asked. Kakashi was glad he didn't sound angry, just a little surprised. Kakashi gracefully dropped from the tree. Before they could continue their one-sided conversation, another academy teacher approached.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei! I'm glad I caught you before you went to the missions desk. How was the memorial service? I wanted to go, but I...who's this?" the young man asked, a pleasant smile on his face.

Iruka couldn't very well say, 'Oh, him? He's an enemy ninja, but he seems to want to be my dog.'

"He's..." Iruka began. Kakashi smirked, easily reaching out and linking his hand with Iruka's. Iruka's soft blush told the other teacher all he needed to know.

"Oh! Wow, Iruka-sensei, I didn't know you were seeing anyone," the other teacher said, grinning happily. Iruka just shrugged, smiling fondly at Kakashi. The other teacher suddenly looked a little embarrassed. "I'm interrupting, sorry! Just make sure you tell me about the service later, okay? Bye, Iruka-sensei!" The man left, and Kakashi pulled Iruka towards him, wrapping his arms easily around the pleased teacher.

They shared a kiss.

"Are you going to follow me all day? I have to go to a shift in the mission room now. It'd probably be better if you went back home," Iruka said. Kakashi pouted. Iruka, still in the warm circle of Kakashi's arms, kissed his chin. "I'll give you a treat later?" he offered. Kakashi looked interested. A quirk of his eyebrow asked, 'What kind of treat?'

"You _know_ what kind of treat. A really, really good treat. But you have to be a good puppy," Iruka bribed. Kakashi stole another kiss, and then nodded. He let his owner go, casually waving over his shoulder as he ambled back towards their home. He knew Iruka watched him until he couldn't see him anymore.

~*~

Iruka still had giddy butterflies flapping around in his tummy when he reported to the missions desk. Genma was the other ninja working, and he raised an eyebrow and Iruka's small, persistent smile. That was new.

"You look happy today, Iruka-sensei," Genma drawled. The school teacher seemed surprised, and then he smiled. Still grinning, he brought his things to the table.

"I guess I am. It's a...very good day," Iruka said. Genma perked up in interest. What could possibly have the Chuunin so happy? As far as Genma knew, the brat he was so fond of—Naruto--was still out of town. It had to be something else.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Genma asked, as Iruka got situated and set up his pen and ink. The other man's grin widened—almost mischievously.

"New boyfriend," he said shortly. Genma was surprised for a moment, and then laughed.

"Finally someone caught your interest, huh? So when do we all get to meet this mystery man? Anyone I know?" Genma asked. For a split second, some of Iruka's happiness dimmed. What if they _did_ know him? What if he'd killed one of their comrades, or stolen an important scroll from one of them, or...anything was possible! "Hey, why the long face all the sudden?" Genma asked. He winced. "Is he not the type that wants to meet your friends, or does he want to keep it secret?"

Genma hoped it was the latter. There was nothing to spice up the village like a secret romance. Iruka, however, was shaking his head.

"No, it's not a secret or anything. I guess I just hadn't thought about him meeting everyone. I wanted to keep him all to myself." Genma looked amused.

"Didn't peg you as the possessive sort, Iruka-sensei!" Genma joked. Iruka didn't laugh, though. He pulled out some of the scrolls he always seemed to be grading and just shrugged.

"I'm very possessive of him. He's mine. I think it's going to be forever, you know?" Iruka said. Just the thought of someone recognizing his stray and trying to take him back was enough to make Iruka raise his hackles.

"Wow, how did you get so serious with someone without any of us noticing you were even dating?" Genma asked, impressed with Iruka's stealth if he really had been keeping such a big secret. Iruka just shrugged again. He wondered what Kakashi was doing at home.

"So if it's not a secret, what's his name?" Genma asked.

"Kakashi," Iruka replied softly, a hint of a smile returning. "I don't think you'd know him."

"Kakashi, huh? Well, I'm happy for you, Iruka-sensei. You'll have to let me know how it goes," Genma said. Iruka nodded noncommittally and the conversation was ended by the arrival of ninja to turn in their reports. Iruka read as many as possible, desperately searching for any that might mention brutally defeating a Lightning ninja. No luck.

When Iruka finally made it home, the stress of worrying about Kakashi's secret identity all afternoon had worn him a little thin. But then he opened his front door, and Kakashi instantly swept him off his feet, a huge grin on his face and a million kisses ready for him.

No matter what happened, he'd keep Kakashi safe, he vowed. Kakashi was his responsibility now, and he was going to take care of him. He wouldn't let anyone put Kakashi back in the condition he'd found him in—nobody would hurt his little stray like that ever again.

A/N: Alright, so who's on bottom vs. who's on top (as you saw in this chapter) is flexible. Iruka will top later. Iruka is the dom in this relationship, though, as the next chapter will explore more thoroughly. I'm trying to do something kind of different with this story, and I'd be curious to hear your thoughts. I'm usually pretty wordy as a writer, but I've tried to simplify my writing style for this one and write something...bare, I guess is the word I'm looking for. Ha, I'm probably just thinking about it too much and getting to artsy fartsy, but I really do use fanfiction to try and improve my writing, so let me know what you think of the style. Not satisfying enough? Need more details, or more length? I can flesh it out more if it's not really working. So, yeah, penny for your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Stray**

_Chapter 3_

He watched the ghostly man sleep at his side. Kakashi had tried staying awake with him as he graded, but the lull of soft moonlight through the window and Iruka's warmth had ultimately defeated him. Iruka chewed a little on his bottom lip before gently running his fingers through Kakashi's unique hair. All day he'd been thinking of how he could best protect Kakashi, wondering if protecting him was really what he wanted to do, asking himself if he could make such a huge commitment based on nothing more than a bizarre statement Kakashi had made about being a lost dog, in need of an owner.

The truth he'd been ignoring was that Kakashi was not literally a stray dog. He was a man with a past, even if he wanted nothing more to do with his old life, this created problems for both of them.

Iruka had been nearly boneless with relief when he searched for Kakashi in the Bingo Book and discovered he was not there. That meant he was just an average ninja, from a country that Fire was currently on good terms with. Considering the circumstances Iruka found him under, if he reported the situation soon, there was a chance he wouldn't be punished too much. The Third was one of the few people Iruka counted as a friend, and it was wonderfully convenient that he just so happened to be the Hokage.

Iruka would need a story, and it needed to be believable. Despite any hesitation, Iruka knew he had set himself on a course that he would not abandon. No matter how strange, how dream-like, Kakashi had found his way into Iruka's care and heart, and as long as he wanted a home, Iruka would give him one.

Because he was happy, and for once, that mattered.

~*~

"I'm speaking to the Hokage today," Iruka announced. Kakashi sat in the rumple of sheets and blankets of the bed, nude and sleepy-eyed. He arched a slender silver brow at Iruka's statement, but this was the only reaction he gave. Iruka sighed.

"You need to be safe here. I can't worry about a hunter nin dragging you away from me," Iruka explained, as he pulled on his uniform pants. Kakashi rubbed his eyes, yawned hugely, and apathetically flopped back down against the pillows. Iruka smiled, unable to continue dressing with such a temptation in front of him.

"So I've worked out a story, to explain why you're here. It's a very romantic story—I think you'll like it," Iruka joked, crawling on top of Kakashi and kissing him sweetly. When they parted, Iruka stared down at Kakashi's trusting face and knew he was making the right decision.

"You see, we met on a mission, in Rain. I'm sent there sometimes on diplomacy meetings, and so I usually stay in the village inn. We met and fell in love, but we never thought we'd see each other again," Iruka said. Kakashi pouted, earning a soft smile from Iruka. "But then I found you in the woods, so hurt, and I brought you home because I thought you were dying, but you recovered, and I hesitated to report it because I was afraid they might interrogate you. You've decided to go rogue, because you want to stay here, with me."

Iruka saw a spark of who Kakashi must have once been; his eyes lit with intelligence and he was clearly racing through scenarios in his mind, imagining how it would all play out. Then the hesitation and fear simply faded, like morning fog dissolving on a window pane.

"I trust you," Kakashi said, his voice gruff with disuse. Iruka kissed him again, more passionately, feeling their excitement grow between them. Iruka's hand slipped from Kakashi's cheek to rest over his throat, where he felt the leather of Kakashi's collar under his hand. A need welled up inside him, a fantasy so vivid that it made him gasp against Kakashi's lips. His fingers slipped into the slack of the collar, and he gently tugged. Kakashi sat up, his owner still straddling him, kissing him hungrily.

Iruka's free hand trailed lightly down Kakashi's chest, where his fingers paused to rub a tender nipple. A tan thumb caressed the little bud until it pebbled, and Kakashi's muscular abdomen tightened in expectation. Iruka's hand gave the other nipple the same treatment, and then he dropped both hands down to Kakashi's chest, where he pushed gently.

Kakashi fell back against the bed and in a flash Iruka formed chakra fortified rope with the help of some seals. Kakashi's blue eyes widened as Iruka firmly guided his hands to the headboard and then secured them there.

~*~

The ninja in Kakashi raged in protest. His guard had been down completely, his mind distracted by the nimble fingers teasing and pinching, caressing and tickling. Suddenly, he found himself bound, and every instinct yelled at him to fight. The violent urge rolled over him mixed with panic. His mind unhelpfully supplied hazy memories of another time he'd been tied up at a stranger's mercy, and how painful and degrading it had been.

To protect a stupid scrap of paper, the things he'd endured were too horrible to remember. What he'd dismissed at the time as a ninja's duty, no more and no less, now he remembered in a new light. Now he remembered it as the time he'd been bound and raped, a mere boy of thirteen, by big, sweaty hands. He screwed his eyes shut tightly, and his whole body tensed.

Most tellingly, he clenched his legs tightly, trying to protect with sheer will alone what simply couldn't be protected in such a vulnerable position. He heard his breathing hit the air with all the force of punches, ripped from his throat one after another too quickly. His mind reeled.

A hand wrapped around his throat, and Kakashi feared what would come next. He remembered the painful crush of meaty fingers around a delicate windpipe, remembered the suffocation, remembered the hand parting his thighs...

"Puppy, come back to me," a kind, soft voice insisted. The command was firm yet gentle, and Kakashi's desire to obey was a gut reaction. He opened his eyes and saw his owner, and he remembered where he was. _Safe._

"Kakashi, do you want me to stop?" Iruka asked him, his hands already forming the seals to release the bond. Kakashi blinked a few times, disoriented, and felt the chakra rope around his wrists dissolve as if it had never been there. His arms fell limply to the bed, and he realized he was panting, harshly, full of fear.

~*~

Iruka knew Kakashi's life as a ninja could not have been a happy one, nor could it have been a life that he took much pride in. Now Iruka thought he understood why Kakashi had been so willing to desert his former status. Perhaps he could no longer let himself be used like a tool, at the cost of his health and wellbeing.

His pet had survived through too much, Iruka thought. He'd been treated cruelly.

Iruka kissed his forehead, sweetly, in the way a mother would kiss a frightened child.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi said shakily, in a very small voice. Iruka shook his head.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Iruka soothed.

"You wanted...but I...I just want to make you happy," Kakashi whispered. "Tie me up again. I won't complain," Kakashi insisted, with growing strength. He even pushed his wrists back towards the headboard, though Iruka saw how badly his hands shook.

"No, puppy, we'll do something else for now. You can fuck me, like you did before. That was good, too," Iruka offered, trying to comfort. A small part of Iruka's brain reminded him that he had a meeting with the Hokage soon—he wouldn't have time to clean up. Besides, Iruka realized, Kakashi's erection was gone. He lay under Iruka tense and clearly upset, his hands still shaking.

Kakashi pressed them against the mattress, as if to still them by force of will.

"It's okay. I need to be going anyway. My meeting with the Hokage—"

"You can't leave it like that. Please, Iruka, let me..." Kakashi begged. He looked genuinely upset at the prospect of Iruka just leaving, unsatisfied, because of his inability to carry-through with Iruka's game.

Iruka saw the need in Kakashi's eyes to please him, to redeem himself, to be given another chance. He responded to that need on an instinctual level.

"Suck me off, then," Iruka ordered smoothly, undoing his pants with a flick of his thumb. The order seemed to reach Kakashi through his panic attack, as he swallowed thickly and his hands finally stilled. There was relief in his eyes, and in the way his muscles relaxed. Iruka shifted off him, letting his back hit the headboard. Almost instantly Kakashi's silver hair was tickling Iruka's bare stomach, as needy hands freed Iruka from the material constricting him.

Iruka felt a beautiful rush seeing all that silver hair between his legs, and feeling Kakashi's mouth work around his shaft shamelessly. Iruka buried a hand in Kakashi's hair, amazed by the contradiction of the stiff roots and the silky soft tips. He rubbed Kakashi's scalp encouragingly, and his other hand slid to the back of Kakashi's neck, where it gripped his pet's collar.

"Deeper, 'Kashi," Iruka said, barely refraining from arching his hips. There was no need. Kakashi instantly bobbed his head down further, almost swallowing him to the hilt. Iruka felt the moist warmth around his hard dick when Kakashi sucked, and felt the rush of cool air against the wet, stimulated skin when Kakashi's head bobbed up. Iruka closed his eyes in pleasure, his toes curling into the sheets as all the muscles in his legs began to clench in anticipation.

On an upwards suck, Kakashi let his teeth delicately scrape along Iruka's shaft, and the sensation was just painful enough to push Iruka into ecstasy. His fingers tightened in Kakashi's hair, and they both knew Iruka wouldn't be letting him go. His arousal ripped through him and Kakashi struggled to swallow it with his mouth so full, but somehow managed just fine.

Iruka's fingers slid under the collar and he tugged gently, letting Kakashi's know he wanted to see his face. His silver-haired pet released Iruka's dick with a wet little 'pop' sound and turned questioning eyes up at his master. Iruka flashed him a _very_ satisfied smile and wiped away the last little bit of his "gift" off the corner of Kakashi's thin, pink lips.

"That was good, puppy. You were _very_ good," Iruka praised, tugging Kakashi's collar once more, this time towards himself. Happily, Kakashi leaned forward and kissed Iruka, before burying his face in his owner's shoulder. Iruka held him a moment, gently stroking his back.

"Kakashi, have you ever heard of a safe word?" Iruka asked, turning his head slightly. Kakashi peeked up at him with a wary blue eye. He seemed to be asking, _'Can't I just suck you off from now on?_'

Iruka gave Kakashi's reluctant look a small frown. "I mean it, puppy. Think of a safe word today—something easy to remember but not something I might think is a pleasure noise. Now I _have_ to get ready to meet the Hokage. I'm running late now. He might want to talk to you—I'm sure he will—but I _promise_ you I'll be there. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Kakashi reluctantly let him go, and sat back in the position he'd been in when Iruka had been so tempted to join him earlier. There was no more time for play though. Now he had to have a talk that could very well determine his and Kakashi's future together. He needed to focus.

~*~

Kakashi watched Iruka dress with mixed emotions. The idea that he'd stopped Iruka from doing something that obviously had excited him was upsetting. He'd given himself to Iruka, hadn't he? He'd been a weapon all his life, a tool to be used and treated however his owner saw fit, and Kakashi knew he _needed_ that in his life.

Kakashi wasn't happy alone, with no purpose. The Lightning village had been a poor master, neglecting him when he was not needed, treating him like the no-name grunt that he was, but he'd done anything to protect that master. He'd never protested a mission he'd been given, no matter how unpleasant, degrading, or painful.

Yet, Iruka had claimed him when his village had left him to die. He'd cared for him, bathed and fed him, asked nothing of him except that he give his trust and obedience—a _true_ owner, one that finally cared about him, maybe even loved him. How had Kakashi repaid him? He'd acted like a coward. He'd denied him. He'd been weak.

Suddenly, a hasty blow job felt like a poor consolation prize. Surely, Iruka couldn't really be satisfied with him. Yet, there his owner was, getting dressed to go face his Hokage and potential punishment for breaking the laws, ready to do whatever he needed to protect him.

Kakashi was both infinitely grateful to Iruka, and disappointed with himself at the same time.

"Puppy," Iruka said, his nickname turned into a reproach. "You were good. I'd stay and show you just how happy you make me, but I really have to go now. I'll be back soon, and we'll probably have a long day ahead of us, but when this is all sorted out I'll give you something nice, okay? Maybe a treat, or another present—you like presents, don't you?" Iruka asked, a fond grin on his handsome face.

Kakashi just felt guiltier. He didn't deserve Iruka. He knew the sadness showed in his eyes. Perhaps not understanding his feelings, Iruka came back to the bed, now fully dressed.

"That's enough pouting, 'Kashi. I have to go now. Put some clothes on, alright? If someone comes to collect you, don't fight and be polite. They won't hurt you if you don't give them a reason. You promise you'll be good?" Iruka asked. Kakashi could only nod, his mind trapped in the moment his body had betrayed him and he'd denied his owner what was his to take.

~*~

Iruka made his way to the Hokage tower in record time. He passed Genma and ignored his teasing question about Kakashi, and took to the stairs two at a time. The guards outside Sarutobi's office nodded at him and one gestured him inside with a nod of his masked face.

Iruka entered, butterflies bubbling up and filling his stomach. He gave a nervous bow.

The Hokage took his pipe out of his mouth and gave Iruka a hard look—the one a father gives to a son he knows has disobeyed.

"Iruka-sensei, you have some explaining to do," he commented mildly. Iruka straightened, trying to look as determined as he possibly could. "The border patrol alerts me that someone went over the wall carrying a heavily wounded man—an enemy ninja they believe to be the missing Kakashi Hatake. Lightning has declared him missing in action. I would not have known it was you who brought him inside Konoha—would not have even thought such a dangerous action possible from _you_—but then I noticed you requested a day off...and Genma has a big mouth."

Iruka winced, but gave a short nod.

"I knew he was no danger to the village, sir. He was...is...a very special person to me. I was upset to find him in such bad shape, and I acted without thinking. I thought he was dying."

The Hokage looked relieved, and he relaxed somewhat.

"I knew there had to be some sort of explanation. So you know this man?"

"We met in Rain, while I was on a diplomatic mission. There was...err...something between us, but we parted ways thinking we'd never see each other again," Iruka lied, taking advantage of the fact that Sarutobi trusted him so implicitly. Had he looked for any signs of a lie, he wouldn't have found them anyway, but he did no such thing. What should have been a harsh interrogation was now more like a conversation between friends.

"You were...romantically involved?" the Hokage asked, clearly a little surprised. Iruka felt a blush darken his cheeks, but he nodded, trying to behave as if the subject was not embarrassing.

"Kakashi was sent on a mission, but it ended badly. He has not reported back to his village because at first he was unable, and now because...well...I asked him not to. I want him to stay. He is willing to give up active duty as a Lightning shinobi, and I humbly request he be allowed to stay."

The Hokage smiled slightly around his pipe, noticing Iruka's stiff posture and tightly clenched fists. He was ready to fight through anyone that denied him what he wanted. Sarutobi would not be that person.

"There is a precedent for this. You are not the first to fall in love with a foreign ninja, Iruka-sensei," the Hokage said, wanting to put his friend at ease. The young man relaxed slightly at his gentle words, as he'd hoped he would.

"What must I do?" Iruka asked.

"Firstly, he must submit to having his chakra sealed. He will no longer be a ninja. This is the sacrifice he must make. Secondly, you must agree to a claim of responsibility, and a legalized union. Any trouble he brings to this village is on _your_ head. You will be punished for his crimes as if you committed them yourself. Since he will not be able to work as a ninja, nor as a citizen until his probationary period ends, the legalized union ensures you support him. In every meaning of the word, he is _your_ responsibility, both in action and in financial matters. That is the sacrifice you must make. After six months, he may file a petition to become a legal civilian of Konoha, and the union may be dissolved, but the claim of responsibility still stands."

Iruka knew he should have hesitated, knew it was a huge decision, but the word slipped out before he even realized he'd said it.

"Agreed," Iruka said, with full confidence. If Sarutobi was surprised, he didn't show it.

"There is one other matter, then, that we need to discuss. No village wishes to see the loss of a good ninja, but it is not as uncommon as you might think. What with ninjas retiring early, changing their careers, or simply wishing to settle in some other place, the procedure for termination is fairly straightforward, and easier if the ninja is not highly ranked. You're lucky we're on good terms with Lightning at the moment, because no ninja is allowed to relocate to enemy territory during times of war, for obvious reasons. I will send a letter alerting Lightning to the location of their missing ninja and we'll tell them he was unable to report back due to heavy injury. It would probably be best if he returned and reported in as normal, and then requested termination."

Iruka looked troubled by this suggestion. "Can I travel with him?" he asked. Sarutobi shrugged, indifferent.

"You never request to take your personal time. If that's how you'd like to use it, I have no objection. Of course, I wish to speak to this man before the two of you depart. I still will have the final say on this, you realize. If I deem him a threat..."

"He can meet with you whenever is convenient," Iruka said. The Hokage smiled.

"Good. He can come now, and I can take my lunch early afterwards. I'm getting take-out from that new curry place."

Iruka smiled at the informal way the Hokage spoke to him, beyond relieved that his actions had not destroyed the bond of trust between the two of them. That the Hokage had taken his atypical choice in partner without batting an eye was equally comforting.

"You'll have to let me know if it's good. I'll go now to get Kakashi," Iruka said. Sarutobi nodded, and dismissed him.

"Oh, and Iruka?" the Hokage called, pulling his pipe out of his mouth.

"Yes?" Iruka asked, pausing with his hand on the door.

"Congratulations. I'm glad to see that you've finally found someone that makes you happy," Sarutobi said. Iruka swallowed thickly and nodded.

"Thank-you. That means a great deal to me, sir." The Hokage just smiled and rolled his chair to face his window, returning his pipe to his lips.

~*~

Kakashi had waited anxiously all morning for someone's arrival. He half-expected an interrogator, and half-expected Iruka. He was, for obvious reasons, relieved to see the latter unlock the front door and let himself in. Kakashi usually would have greeted him with kisses, but on this morning, he stood still, waiting for the words that would decide his fate.

Iruka smiled, and Kakashi relaxed. He _knew_ Iruka would handle everything.

"Come here—you look scared half to death," Iruka teased, beckoning him into the circle of his arms. Kakashi happily came, wrapping his owner up in a big hug.

"Can you keep me?" he asked. He felt Iruka grin against his cheek, and his hold on him strengthen.

"If we comply with certain conditions, yes. The first is that you meet with the Hokage. Don't be nervous. I work with him frequently, and I'd even say he's been like a father to me since I lost mine some years ago. He's happy for us, and he wants it to all work out smoothly."

Kakashi nodded, unsurprised that the Hokage of Leaf saw Iruka's worth as a friend. His trust would come in handy.

"Come on then, he wants to meet with you now," Iruka said, ending his sentence with a kiss to Kakashi's cheek. He took Kakashi's hand and the two of them left the house again. They used ninja speed to arrive at the tower, and Kakashi felt nervous having so many foreign ninja immediately stare at him upon entering. Iruka didn't drop his hand though, and so Kakashi merely ducked his head to avoid their stares, and followed just a step behind Iruka. He wondered how many of them noticed the collar, and he wondered what conclusions they reached because of it, if any.

Suddenly, Iruka stopped. In front of them, a ninja stood with some folders tucked under one arm, a senbon balanced precariously on his lip.

"So this is the foreign ninja/new boyfriend, huh? We all know you're a nice guy, Iruka-sensei, but didn't you take the whole 'Konoha hospitality' bit a little too far?" the man teased. Kakashi tensed, but his owner merely smiled confidently.

"Can you blame me?" Iruka asked, tossing Kakashi a sexy little grin. He smiled back, a little shyly. The man shook his head at the two of them and then continued on his way with a casual wave.

"Good luck, Iruka-sensei."

"Thanks, Genma-san," Iruka replied. Kakashi watched the man go until his owner tugged him along, towards the stairs.

They passed some guards, who nodded them inside, and Kakashi found himself standing in the office of the Hokage. He remembered to bow respectfully, and then nervously straightened, grateful for Iruka's hand still solidly holding his own.

"Kakashi Hatake, I take it?"

"Yes, sir," Kakashi replied.

"Your father was the White Fang, wasn't he?"

Kakashi flinched at the name, but nodded.

"Surprising, then, that Lightning ranks you as a Chuunin," Sarutobi commented. Kakashi didn't immediately say anything, disliking the topic, but then he remembered quite a bit rested on earning the man's trust.

"I am not as...impressive as my father. It's commonly said that my potential far surpasses my abilities," Kakashi admitted, wishing he didn't have to say such words in front of Iruka.

The Hokage glanced at him and nodded.

"Has Iruka told you the requirement for accepting a foreign ninja as a citizen of Konoha?" the Hokage asked. Kakashi glanced at Iruka, and then shook his head 'no'. The Hokage looked a little surprised, perhaps remembering that Iruka had already answered for Kakashi, claiming he would submit to having his chakra permanently sealed.

"We will strip you of your chakra, and you will be assigned to Iruka's care. Iruka will suffer the consequences of any crimes you commit as if he'd committed them himself. This is not something to take lightly. It might be easier to remain living in separate villages and—"

"No! You can...you can perform the seal," Kakashi said. "Whatever it takes," he added in a near-whisper. The Hokage gave them both a long look and then nodded, obviously satisfied with the conclusion they'd reached.

"Then the next step is to return to Lightning and officially quit and apply to move out of the country. Normally, you'd have a considerable wait time to receive approval on a civilian residency application for Konoha, but your union with Iruka will bypass that application process. After six months, the union may be dissolved and you will be a full and legal citizen of Konoha. The responsibility clause will still stand, though."

Kakashi was troubled. "Can the union be dissolved by just one of us, or does it have to be a mutual decision?" The Hokage took a long puff of his pipe, obviously remembering something in the ancient past.

"As I found out the hard way with my first wife, it only takes one."

Kakashi took a moment to think about what that would mean for him. For a moment, he felt like a crazy person. Falling into enemy territory, playing at being a dog with an overly-friendly Leaf ninja, having some great sex and deciding to sign away his livelihood and strength to be completely dependent on someone else, when for so long he'd been alone...it was crazy. That's all there was to it.

Stepping up beside him, Iruka put his hand on the small of his back, his big, soft brown eyes meeting Kakashi's with steady, calm reassurance.

"Whatever you decide is fine with me. I just want you to be happy. If you want to go back home...I can't stop you, no matter how much I'd like to," Iruka said quietly.

Kakashi thought of the blissful existence he'd had for the past few days, and he lightly touched the collar around his neck. No, Iruka was mistaken. He had no home to go back to in Lightning, because Iruka had given him the first home he'd ever had in Konoha.

"I want to be yours, Iruka. I don't ever want to leave you," Kakashi said, his voice slow and certain. Iruka stretched onto his toes and kissed his lips gently.

"Ahem, well, I suppose that settles things. Iruka, I'll have the paperwork drawn up and ready to sign upon your return to the village. Travel safely, you two," Sarutobi said, smiling around his pipe. Still lost in the world of their kiss, neither Kakashi nor Iruka paid the Hokage any mind.

A/N: This story becomes too graphic for in the next chapter, and due to a request from a reviewer, it will be moved to its new home on my livejournal: .com/


End file.
